The Journey
by jamba101
Summary: post- worlds alternate season 3, because lets face it, it stunk! austin and kaylie are keeping their relationship a secret. If they come open about their relationship will the they be caused to break up by friends, family,the press and coaches?
1. Chapter 1

Austin POV

As I entered the rock I saw kaylie land a perfect dismount off the beam, beam was the worst when we had the mini meet with the girls that sasha supported that made us compete for gym space. Kaylie is wearing her signature pink Leo, the one with the black stripes, my favorite one, the one that I bought for her for our 1 Month anniversary, she knows it makes me go crazy for her! You think that she would not want me to be thinking about - well- let's just say our bedroom activities when we are at the rock, in front of sasha and everybody else for that matter. The only one who knows in the whole rock is actually Kim keeler, she caught us on a date at the froyo place a couple of weeks ago. we made her swear that as long as our gymnastics was improving she wouldn't tell anybody, not even sasha or her own daughter for that matter. Kaylie and I both agreed that it was best to keep our love for each other a Secret, due to our previous relationships that have been destroyed by the press, Lauren, and our parents. Although kaylie knows that I would NEVER even think about doing anything with another woman, we both agreed that our business is only our business, for now that is.

kaylie POV

"KAYLIE TRY AGAIN THAT DISMOUNT WAS A LITTLE OFF" I heard Sasha scream across the whole gym. Well, the only reason that it was is because I may have been a little distracted as I was watching my incredibly hunk of a man do a perfect floor routine. Seeing him execute all of his tumbles perfectly made me want to run over to him and say our signature line to each other "you inspire me" , this was our own special way of giving each other our approval, unconditional support and love for each other and our appreciation of gymnastics. I guess I will just have to wait until later to praise him for being the best gymnast I have ever encountered!

Kim Keeler POV

"KIM COME HERE NOW PLEASE" I heard Sasha Belov scream across the gym, he probably just wants me to hold a training camera or something. It felt so good to be working here as manager and assistant director at the rock, watching my daughter Payson and her best friends train for the Olympics together.

"Yes" I said as I ran down the steps from my office to get to Sasha.

" Kim, hello, sorry to shout at you, but I need you to go to the annex building with these 2 to hold the training camera for them while they practice without the distractions of the gym, can you do that, if you're not too busy?" Said Sasha .

"Sure thing" I said to Sasha, ever since a scandal about some gymnasts getting personal at practice at the Denver club, all gyms were now required to have an adult with the gymnasts at all times now. And since the annex building is a seperate building Sasha is not able to keep an eye on the gymnasts who train out there. Oh my gosh, I almost let out a little awkward chuckle as I realized who the two gymnasts were the only ones who would actually want to be alone in a building together all by themselves, bad boy of gymnastics Austin Tucker, and sweet little national champ, Kaylie Cruz. This was going to be one hell of an awkward chaperone venture out in the annex. The only reason I have not told anyone about their relationship is because I guess you could say I have some sort of a soft spot for them, a forbidden love, a type of love that i could tell brought out the best of each other actually, and it was forbidden by Their coach of course. I guess you could say I like keeping secrets, Sasha/Summer, and now Kaylie/Austin. Knowing things about people at the rock made me really feel like it was our home. And I loved that.

Austin POV

As I listened to Sasha call me and kaylie over I wondered if he knew about us, and I also saw Mrs. Keeler with Sasha. Oh no, if Sasha found out about us we would both by banned from the rock and it would probably ruin out chances at going to the 2012 Olympics.

"Austin, Kaylie, seems like you too are a bit off your game today, I don't know what's distracting you, but the noise of construction going on in the back must not be helping, and you two are my leading gymnasts at the moment. Go to the annex building and Mrs. Keeler will shoot the training camera for you two".

" Cruz, lets hope your title lives up to your actual skill". I said , knowing that it would shed more doubts of Kaylie and I being involved, and plus it would probably drive Kaylie crazy, but I'd be able to enjoy that later.

" yea, well lets hope the killer hangover you probably have right now doesn't make you hurl as soon as you begin tumbling.". Said Kaylie, damn my girl was good at pretending we didnt even liked each other at all, almost too good, but after last night, there is no doubt on my mind . , Kaylie and I then begun to walk over to the annex building when said something.

" Listen, you two lovebirds, you don't have to worry about me telling anybody, as I've told you two before if your relationship start affecting your gymnastics, I will tell, but as far as I can see , you two are actually doing better than ever, and I think we need to keep it that way, so keep in mind that we are going to the annex building to get AWAY from any distractions, so please just focus on gymnastics out here, ok?"

" yes, of course, thanks for everything ." Me and kaylie said in unison.

Kaylie POV

Austin and I are eternally grateful for keeping our love a secret, but sometimes keeping our secret gets aggravating, when I stay over his lake house, I have to lie to my parents and say I'm at a friends, usually I say I'm at Lo's house because they've know her forever. And when we have training at the rock we leave at different times in different cars, although it would be nice to ride in atleast one of Austin's Hot cars. And when I do stay over at his house we have to park my car in the parking lot at a strip mall that's by his house, so no one sees an extra car enter his driveway and not leave until the next day. Boy, I would be in so much trouble if anybody other than Mrs. Keeler found out about us, especially if they knew what we do when we are snuggled up before bed. Ok, enough of that Kaylie, it's time to focus.

I then began to practice my floor routine and Austin was on the far side of the annex building doing his rings. We're are literally the perfect couple, aside from the fact that no one can know about our relationship.

Sasha POV

Better go check on my leaders in the Annex, make sure their still at the top of the game, I don't know but these past couple of weeks both of them have actually really shined. And so have my other gymnasts for that matter. Coaching gymnastics at the Rock was the best job anybody like me could ever want. I really feel like the gymnasts respect and listen to what I have to say and all of the rules I have, atleast now they do, especially what happened with Emily kmetko a couple of weeks ago, all of my gymnasts are taking the no dating rule into full seriousness now, since they now know what breaking the rules can do to their career. Damn, I even got Austin Tucker to commit to this, haven't seen any news stories about one of "Tucker's wild parties" In a while.

Upon entering the annex building i figured I'll ask my two top gymnasts about any ideas they might have for the showcase,

" Austin, kaylie, when you're finished come over here now! " I shouted across the annex

" yes sasha" kaylie said and then Austin came walking over here, not as fast as kaylie of course but after all he must've still love to play the " gymnastic bad boy"

" listen you two, I know you two have your differences, but I've been thinking, and I want you two to come up with an idea for the showcase this year, im thinking something grand, including you and the other elites, will this be a problem?" I said to the two very focused gymnasts standing in front of me

"I guess not Sasha, and how about a theme that we can center the presentation about" kaylie said

"That is a great idea kaylie, you , Austin and Summer can figure out the dates and times for this event, ok?"

" yes sasha , we will, can we get back to training now, please?"

"Actually no, meet summer at spruce juice in about 30 minutes to discuss the plans for the showcase."

"Now?" Said kaylie

"Yes"

"Ok" Austin and kaylie said in unison as they both walked out.

" oh and one more thing tucker, you can carpool with to spruce juice in whatever car you brought today, got it? Summer will be there in 30, go change and then leave."

"Sasha, do you think it's a good idea to let them go out of the Rock my themselves?" Asked my assistant trainer. Maybe I should send someone with them, or maybe I can go, I'm going to go crazy if I have one more nervous gymnast ask me if I can teach her how to do a double Arabian, Miss. Kaylie Cruz is the only gymnast in the whole gym who has mastered that move.

" good idea, Josh, I'll go, stay here and watch the elites very carefully" I said. Then I begun to stroll out of the mat section and into the lobby where I would be waiting for Austin and kaylie.

Kaylie POV

Wow sasha is actually going to let me go out of the Rock, with Austin Tucker, of course he doesn't know that this actually makes me really happy, getting some alone time, well just a car ride, with my love!

It takes exactly 15 minutes to get to spruce juice and Summer will be there in 30 minutes from when sasha told us about it, and I've already spent 10 minutes changing and cleaning myself up, so that means that if I finish RIGHT NOW me and Austin would have exactly 5 minutes to get lost with each other in the back parking lot of Spruce Juice. It's a good thing that we are the top competitiors at the rock otherwise I might be driving to spruce juice with someone like Randall. And even worse if I wasn't the top competitor and Austin was, he could be going with someone like Lauren. Even though Lauren was one of best friends I still don't completely trust her alone with my boyfriend, especially since my boyfriend is currently the " bad boy hottie gymnast Austin Tucker", or at least that's what one news article said about him online.

I concluded getting changed and then proceed to head out of the girls locker room. I wonder if Austin is ready yet, I was hoping he would be, although when I stay over he's the one who actually spends more time getting ready, who would've thought. Speaking of staying over at Austin's house, I've been doing it more and more lately since, my parents don't talk to eachother and my dad is at his apartment and my mom has been staying in denver.

Yes, Austin was there waiting by the door, and he was talking to Sasha. Wonder what they were discussing.

" tucker." I said to Austin in an angrily tone, even though no one has suspected us of being together romantically, me and him acting to not be friends was just to ward off any thoughts anybody could have. It was exhausting, it wouldn't be so bad if we just showed our friendship side of our relationship, would it?

" Ahhahh, frown line Cruz, ready to go?"

" whatever tucker, lets just try to get along for the time being, after all we have to work together since I'm the best female gymnast at the rock, and you're apparently the best male gymnast." I said, even though I knew he was by far the absolute best and anybody who had ever watched him knows that he is.

"Kaylie, Austin, try to keep the bickering to a minimal, and I'll come with you guys so you don't kill eachother." Said sasha, dammit I thought to myself because now me and Austin make out sesh would have to be postponed until further notice. Awhh, I could see Austin's face sadden for a moment but he immediately hid his emotions after realizing that he almost just hinted that he wanted to be alone with me. He is so wonderful, and he is all mine!

"Lets go I said, who's car do we want to take?" I asked hoping that whosever car we took would end up with me sitting beside my lover. But knowing that it would not happen

" we can take mine.. But you two will have to sit in the back seat because I have stuff in the passenger side" said Sasha. Yayayay! I get to sit next to Austin, although it won't be what I had imagined we would be doing in the 5 minute gap, but at least I'll have him by my side, even though no one knows that we like to be next to each other.

It was a particularly short car ride there and me and Austin were playing footsie for a portion of the car ride. We arrived at Spruce Juice and sasha exited the car first then Austin and he opened the car door for me. He was such a gentleman!

Blah blah blah blah is what I heard mostly from Summers mouth , as I was focused on Austin's beautiful ocean blue eyes, god he was gorgeous.

"Does that sound like good time to start" said summer

"Yea, that sounds great" said Austin

"Sounds like a plan" I decided to just agree with whatever Austin had agreed with since I didn't really hear what summer said.

I nudged Austin under the table hoping that he would know what I want him to do after I do it. "Sasha can I run to the bathroom really quick, I haven't gone since before practice! " and Austin soon followed after me using the same excuse

We walked to the the storage closet and began kissing eachother, it started of slow and then Austin's hands began roaming over my body. My hands began to do the same. We hadn't broke the kiss since we begun, I pulled away and whispered in his ear in my most seductivly tone I could, " lets continue this tonight." And left it at that and left the closet and fixed my shirt, so it didn't just look like I've been felt up by someone.

I returned to the table with Sasha and summer looking like they were in a deep conversation and I was the interruption to it. Great. Austin followed after me a couple moments later.

"Austin, would you mind driving Miss. Cruz home, it's getting late and we have a vigorous day training for tomorrow, and I'm not going in that direction, and could you also pick up Miss. Cruz a ride in the morning because her car is still at the rock and I just want her to get home now." Said sasha, looks like I'll be spending the night at Austin's house and probably not be getting the full sleep sasha thinks I'm getting by having Austin drive me "home" .

"Sasha, my car isn't here" said Austin, looks like I won't be riding back with Austin after all.

"Oh that's right, Austin here are the keys to my car, summer will give me a ride home, just be careful with my car, I trust you with my car and to get Kaylie home and pick her up in the morning, and bring my car back in one piece! Got it tucker?"

"Yes sir" said Austin, wow sasha trusted Austin, if he ever found out about Austin and I dating, he would never trust either of us again. I felt bad that we had to keep secrets from Sasha, he says that we must trust him with everything. But we weren't. I feel guilty.

Apparently not that guilty.

We got back to Austin's lake house and it's a good thing I keep spare clothes here, because if I didn't I wouldn't have anything to wear to the rock tomorrow, even though its not the best Leo, it will have to do for tomorrow.

"Austin, I'm going to get in the shower now, ok? Is my shampoo and conditioner still in there?" I asked, hoping that they were but, I think I have them in my car I thought to myself.

" I saw that there wasn't any in there and picked you up some new ones at the store, it's in the shower already." Austin told me. AWH, he is so perfect and I love him so much. "Do you need me to come in and show you where it is?" Austin asked in a very suggestive tone.

"Yea, maybe.." I said. He got up quick after I basically gave him the ok, that we could do it in the shower together. I love him so much.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Austin POV

As I heard the loud repetitive buzzing emitting from my nightstand, I whacked down on the snooze button and turned my head back to look at Kaylie, gosh she is so beautiful I thought to myself, her brown hair that cascaded down her neck and her perfect frame. She was healthy now and everything was perfect.

I should probably wake her up now, but she looks so peaceful, usually she is the one who wakes up first, but I think she fell asleep later than I did, she was the laptop in bed while I began to doze off last night. So I have no idea what time she ended up going to sleep. Sasha likes for us to get at least 8 hours of sleep each night, considering its 5am now and I didn't go to bed until 11, there is not way she WON'T be tired when I do decide to wake her up. For now I'll let her rest and cook something up for breakfast.

After all we have an hour before we have to leave and I figure it takes kaylie about 30 minutes to get ready, and 15 minutes to eat breakfast. I should probably wake her up now and then I can let her stay in bed for 15 minutes, giving her time to wake up.

Kaylie POV

"Kaylie, you need to get up now, we have training at the rock" Austin said after I felt him give me kisses on my forehead.

"What time is it?" I asked austin sounding like i am still half asleep. I was still hoping that I have time to lay in bed for a bit more

" it's just 5:05, you can stay in bed for 10 more minutes, ok kaylie?" Austin said in the sweetest tone ever. He was so perfect I love him

"Awh, thanks hot stuff." I said to Austin, he always loved when someone especially me complimented him. He loved having his ego boosted, although it was already at a higher altitude than Mt. Everest.

" You're pretty hot yourself, my future Olympian." Austin said to me. He loved getting his ego boosted and I loved the feeling that he gave me when he said believed in me as a gymnast, and that I will make it to the Olympics. "Speaking of you looking beautiful.." Austin said as he pulled something out from the drawer in the nightstand. " I got this for you, I know you love getting new Leotards!" Austin said with excitement

" Austin, it's absolutely gorgeous! I love you" I said while holding up the new Leo he had just gave me. And it really was beautiful, it was pink if course, after all that was my signature color. So it's pink with curvy black lines along the top portion it with purple curves bordering the black curves. It was the prettiest Leo I ever had!

I gave Austin a kiss and he kissed me back, I then pulled him into bed and jumped on top of him, straddling his hips with my legs. Then I smelled a burning smell, we both immediately jumped out of bed rushing into the kitchen.

"Looks like your eggs that you were making are burned, huh?" I said to Austin, it was sweet that he woke up before me and then began to make breakfast. Wait till I tell him what I'm going to do for him!

" guess so, looks like we will just have to grab something on the way, and what was the reason that I burned the eggs again? Austin asked, and left me to come up with a witty response.

"I don't know but I'm sure you have a perfectly good excuse for burning the eggs." I said to Austin.

"Well, you see, in crazy about this girl I've been dating.. " said Austin. He sure knew how to charm his way into a woman's heart.

"Oh, really what's her name, I'd might know her?!" I said with a sense if curiosity.

"She's a gymnast, and the best gymnast I have ever seen, she's going to go to the Olympics you know?". I loved when he said things about me going to the Olympics with such certainty!

"Wow, I think she probably feels the same way about you, taming the bad boy of gymnastics". I said, wondering how Austin would react to me referring to his past.

" I definitely love her more than anything or anyone I've ever loved before, and since she's also an elite gymnast, our love for gymnastics only fuels our love more." He is so sweet

"I love you so much Austin, I would love to stay here all day and listen to you talk about your burning passion for me in the third person, but I need to get ready for the ROCK, what do you say to me wearing the new leo you just gave to me?" I said while slowly beginning to leave the kitchen.

"I would expect nothing less." He hollered down the hallway. As he said that I could picture him in my mind sending me his signature smirk my way. I loved that smirk.

I finished getting ready and we stopped at the Spruce Juice to get a morning smoothie and something to munch on in the car.

Austin had his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the parking lot.

FLASH**FLASH **FLASH

"HAS AUSTIN TUCKER BEEN TAMED?"

"IS THIS SOMESORT OF GYMNASTIC POWER COUPLE?"

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"

. I thought to myself, my career is over, Austin's career is over and suddenly images of me eating a tub of ice cream sitting on my bed watching the 2012 Olympics and My friends were all about to go up on floor, MY best event.

"Actually, we're just friends" Austin said as he quickly began to remove his hand from my shoulder and gave it a quick pat on the back like I was one of the guys or something like that. I hated this constant fear that someone would find out about me and Austin, that one of us slipped up and the whole world found out, including Sasha and the NGO, and my parents.

Soon all of them would find out about this. It's not that I didn't want anyone to know that Austin and I were in love, heck, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops! But if we told the world that we were dating, we both would be kicked off the Olympic team and our careers would be over! Maybe it's time that we did come out.. Maybe not, probably not, definitely not. Arghh, but I wanted to so bad!

We got our smoothies, standing an arms length from eachother the whole time, and when we got to our car Austin didn't even open the car door for me! He always did, especially since I told him that I love when he does! Why wouldn't he do that for me. Friends open the car door for friends, right? I hope that he wasn't second guessing our relationship. God, I hope he wasn't.

We got in to the car and then drank our smoothies, I ate my bagel, and Austin ate his, not saying one word to eachother, then Austin spoke. The worst words I could ever imagine hearing from him.

"I can't do this anymore." He said with his words full of sorrow.

"Austin, what are you talking about?" I said as I began shaking and tears started to full up on my eyes. But I wouldn't let Austin see, I kept my head down, I didn't want him to see me cry, again.

" kaylie, this isn't right, what we're doing, I can't handle all of this pressure." Tears now began pouring out of my eyes. "Kaylie, why are you crying? What's wrong beautiful?" He asked me, sounding like he was confused at my reaction.

" Austin, I know what you're doing." I said trying to said clever, which was ultimately impossible considering tears were streaming down my face. " you're breaking up with me, you lied to me and all that crap you said about never leaving me was all a lie just to get in my pants. I believed you when you said that you changed! I can't believe you Austin tucker!" I couldn't help but feel abandoned again, my parents already abandoned me,t they didn't even know I've stayed at Austin's for the past week, without going back to the CRUZ ESTATE at all.

" kaylie, listen, I'm not breaking up with you, when I said I can't do this anymore I was referring to hiding our relationship, and that's what I meant when the pressure was much, don't you think we would get in more trouble if someone found out that we have been dating secretly verses if we were open about it?!" Austin was angry, but he was also trying to comfort me. " you don't really believe what you just said, do you? Now he was getting really angry, note to self, Austin does not like when I bring up his past especially when it's concerning his feelings for me.

"Austin" I said as I started to stroke his hair " I didn't mean any of the things I said, it's just that the reporters who were asking questions about you and it reminded me of who you used to be, not who you are now." He looked up at me and I could tell that my comments about his past really upset him.

" kaylie, listen, I know who I was, and you know who I was, but I now know who I AM now, how happy I am when with you, how it makes me feel to wake up to your face everyday, the feeling I get inside when I see you land a new move in gymnastics." "And I want to come out about our relationship."

" Austin, I want to come out about our relationship too, but you know why we can't." I said, knowing that he would not change his mind

" no kaylie, I don't know, if we can't be honest with our closest friends and the people that we see everyday, what can we be?" All the points that Austin was making made sense but I can only imagine what Sasha will do when he finds out.

" ok. I said, how do you want to let the world know that I'm madly in love with you?" This felt right, but at the same moment it felt scary. " I'm scared what will happen." Argh, why did I say that, scared isn't sexy. Now all Austin is going to see when he looks at me is a scared little gymnast.

"Don't be afraid, kaylie! I love you and you love me back, right?"

"Yes, I love you!" I said as I snuffled my nose.

"then your career won't be destroyed for pursuing something that you love? Sasha just said the other day, that you and me are his top competitors, no way he would get rid of either of us this close to Olympics." Austin always knew all the answers.

"Ok, when and how do we let everyone know, I mean we can't just make out in your car on the parking lot?"

No, we can't do that but I wish we could, we have to talk to Sasha first."

" ok, so lunch break then, that way Sasha has some time to wake up."

Then we arrived at the rock and we parked Sasha's car in his spot and walked into the rock together.

After an intense workout, Sasha gave us the go ahead to work on our actual routines. I began with my floor. Payson started off on bars and Lauren went on the beam. I don't know which apparatus Austin went on, I can't be distracted by watching him at the gym, especially if people were going to be looking at me to see if I was distracted my him being there.

"Nice Leo Kaylie" Lauren stated

"Thanks Lo!" It was a mighty fine Leo if I do say so myself.

"Looks new, who got it for you?" Lauren questioned

" umm.. A friend." I knew that they both would automatically question who exactly gave it to me.

" OOoO." They said in unison,

"anybody we should know about?" Lauren asked.

"You'll know soon enough , now lets keep practicing" I said , trying to end this conversation.

"Ok fine, lets practice" Lauren said, but I could tell she still wanted to know who the Leo was from.

After practicing for another grueling 6 hours with only minor water breaks in between it was finally lunch break. I wasn't sure that I was ready for this. Of course I was ready to express my love for Austin in public, I just wasn't ready to deal with all the questions that came along with it.

I walked towards the bottom of the steps that led to Sasha's office. This was it, I've kissed Austin plenty of times, and have done much more than kiss him, but this feels like an even bigger step than giving up my virginity. We're about to go public with our relationship.

I grabbed Austin's hand, but he pushed it away, I needed him to comfort me now, everything I've worked for was on the line.

"Wait, not now kaylie." Austin whispered in my ear. I guess he was right, we probably should wait to show public affection until after we tell Sasha. Just incase.

We proceeded to climb up the stairs, me first and Austin behind me. This was it. I was nervous. I was scared.

"Sasha, can you talk?" I asked. Maybe if he said no, I could just be on my merry way, and I'll never have to face Sasha. But if that happened, if he said no, me and Austin would be right back where we started. Keeping our relationship in the dark. It was time for us to go public. I was ready. He was ready. We're both ready.

"I can talk, is everything ok?" Sasha asked.

"I." Is all I could manage to get out

"And I" is all Austin said

"We're in love." Me and Austin said in unison.

"YOU'RE IN WHAT?" Sasha asked, he is confused and filling with rage.

"I love him." I said with the utmost certainty, and I did for that matter.

"Yes, I got that. You two know the rules. How long has this been going on? Do your parents know, kaylie? You two have been sneaking around IN MY GYM. Honestly I expect more from you both!"

" We love each other and I've know that I loved the very first time we spoke, back when we were in France. And We've been dating for almost 6 months now." Austin explained. And we have been dating for 6 months on next Wednesday! Speaking of our anniversary I can't wait to give Austin the gift I got for him, for us technically.

"6 months?! So you're telling me that you were seeing each other during the Spain invitational, during the brazil invitational, and Olympic trials, and not to mention you were lying to my face everyday! If I can't trust you to follow the rules, how can I trust you with anything ever again." Sasha was so angry, and I mean I guess he has some sort of a right to be angry, but not this angry, after all it is our live and ultimately our decision to make. And I decided that I no longer care what Sasha says I won't stop, will never stop loving Austin.

"Yes, we did, and it's some of the best performances that either of us have ever had. So the way I see it, our relationship has actually made us better gymnasts." I said, this was the fiercest I have ever spoken to Sasha.

" , I have noticed that both of you have been getting better, and it would seem that your relationship with had improved your gymnastic skills."Sasha said. Ohmygod, was Sasha really going to allow to keep dating!?

"However you two did lie to me, and your lied to your teammates, and those actions can not be forgotten. You two will have to clean the mats after every practice until further notice. And I will be installing a curfew that you will follow, do you understand? And you your parents know about this kaylie?"

"Um. No they don't, not yet at least." I answered. Great another conversation that I don't want to have.

"Well, you need to tell them, have them come down to the Rock around 3. And I would like to be there when you do, just to make sure that they are ok with it and they know the rules that I'm setting and so I know any rules they would like to add." Sasha explained to me. He didnt ask to speak with Austins parents because both of austins parents died in a drunk driving incident last march. Truth be told I haven't seen either one of parents in almost 2weeks and before that it was 4 weeks. And I didn't want to see them at the moment, I just wanted to be with Austin, and go to the 2012 Olympics of course!

"Actually Sasha both of my parents are out of town." I blurted out. Well, I assume that they are since I haven't see them in boulder.

"SO where exactly have you been spending your evenings, kaylie?" I felt Austin jolt little bit when he heard Sasha ask me this question. Sasha asked, already knowing what the answer was, but testing us to see if we would tell him the truth. Telling my coach that I've been having sex for the past 6 months was going to be the most awkward sentence I've ever said to my coach. EVER. And Marty was the one I told when I got my first (only) period.

I cleared my throat and said " At Austin's house" with my head down. This was embarrassing. I was mortified. Austin didn't seem to be embarrassed, he actually appeared somewhat proud in a way, because now Sasha knows that he was having sex with me, Kaylie Cruz, National and world champion, and one of His elite gymnasts. And soon everybody else would know as well.

"I see. Ok, then, you need to call your parents right now Kaylie, and Austin you can go back to training." I wanted to ask Austin if he could stay here with me but I know Sasha won't allow that. I wish. I squeezed Austin's hand hoping that he would ask to stay here with me, I did not want to speak to my parents by myself, without the comfort of him by my side .

"I can stay here if you want?"Austin asked, he knew I didn't want him to leave me for this.

"No, , I said go train, this is a gymnastic training center Which is meant for gymnastics not hanging out with your girlfriend!" Sasha screamed at Austin. Damn. Guess I better be a big girl and call my parents.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Austin POV

It was after training when Kaylie and I were headed to the deli to get something for dinner together, then I asked her about the call she had with her parents.

"Kaylie, how did everything go with your parents?". I questioned. She might not want to tell me and if she decides not to tell me than I won't heckle her about it, because that means it probably ended badly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. But my mom said she'll be coming this evening ." Kaylie said. Argh, I wanted to more about how it went so badly.

"It's ok, I understand. If you ever want to talk about it, I'll always listen." I'm know she's going to tell me about it sooner or later, but I just wish she would tell me now.

We ate our sandwiches at the tables outside of the deli. Soon enough the the reporters and the press would discover that Kaylie and I were seeing each other. I wonder how Kaylie will handle it, which was all of the press asking her intimate details about our relationship.

Kaylie POV

We drove back to my house to hang out there and I asked Austin to be there when my Mom comes home. I needed somebody to be on my side.

We got back to my house and Austin got out of the car to enter the password for the gate, he was always doing things like this to make things easier for me. I love him so much.

He drove up the long driveway, got out of the car and opened my car door for me. So sweet, always so sweet.

"Thanks Austin! Did I tell you I love you?" I asked Austin.

"As a matter of fact, you have! But I love you too!" Austin exclaimed.

We walked into the house Austin had his arms around my hips and I had my arms wrapped around his waist. We were slowly walking to my bedroom and I knew where things were headed. We eventually reached my bedroom and he sat down on the edge of my bed, I turned up the music and closed the curtains and then proceeded to make my way to the bed. Austin and I resumed our kiss, he pulled off my shirt and i started to pull down his sweats, never breaking our kiss. When suddenly I heard the front door open. I immediately tossed Austin his pants, and put on Austin's sweatshirt because it the closest article of clothing I could see. Even though I love wearing his sweatshirt.

"Kaylie?!" I heard my Mom holler from the downstairs, I opened my bedroom door and ran down the stairs with Austin following behind me.

"Yea, Mom, I'm upstairs, I'm on my way down." I shouted throughout the house giving Austin one last kiss before we were about to feel the wrath of my Mom discovering were dating.

"Hello kaylie." My Mom said in a very monotonous tone. "Is that Austin Tucker behind you?"

"About that, me and Austin are-" . Is all I could get out before she cut me off.

"I know.". What? How could she possibly know?!

" What?" Austin blurbed out while clearing his throat.

"Sasha told me." SASHA? Why would Sasha call my Mom and tell her about us? "He figured it was best if he told me so I could brace myself for when you told me. And honestly I would have preferred if you told me from the beginning instead of keeping it a secret, but I understand why you think you couldn't and I know I haven't been around a lot the past couple of weeks, but that will change because I'm going to move back in, Well actually We are going to move back in." What, my mom and dad are getting back together, this is great news, I thought to myself.

When suddenly I saw Marty walk in the front door. How could my mom live with Marty Walsh in the house that belonged to her and my dad. And ew, I hate Marty. But I guess I'll have to make the best of it, because after all she's ok with my dating Austin, so I guess I'll have to be ok with her dating Marty. Even though it would be hard, but as long as I have Austin by my side, I would feel invincible.

Austin and I were in the middle of watching a movie while my mom and Marty were unpacking their things.

Knock*knock*

"Come in" I answered to the knocking at my door. Austin and I were lying down together on the couch in my bedroom watching the Chinese compete against France.

"Kaylie, I think it's time that Austin went home." My mom told me. It was only 8:30 and its not like I would be doing anything else if he weren't here. Does she not realize that we've practically have been spending every night together since her and my dad moved out. Guess she didn't.

"In a little bit, mom." . I really didn't want Austin to leave, he would have to leave soon anyway due to our curfew that was set by Sasha. " oh and please shut the door on your way out." I managed to say before she walked away.

"No, kaylie, I left it open because I wanted it open." My mom snapped back at me. Was she kidding? Clearly she knows that I've been alone with Austin plenty of times, and just because she knows now doesn't mean she can control me now. And I didn't want Marty and my mom walking by my room to spy on me and Austin. Austin could tell that this made me angry, and that I was about to do something that I would regret, because now was no time to pick a fight with my mother.

"It's ok kaylie, I'm going to leave soon anyway." Austin told me. I really didn't want him to go, and i wouldnt see him until he picked me up for practice tomorrow.

We finished watching Genshii Cho perform while sharing some froyo.

"Kaylie, I better go now, it's almost curfew." Austin reminded me. I was sad that he would be alone at his house and I felt like I was still alone at my house.

"I'll walk you out babe." I told Austin. Hoping that I wouldn't have to face my mother and Marty. But even if I did, it was worth it and would always be worth it. Because I loved Austin Tucker and he loved me. And that made me happy. For once in my life, I was completely hopelessly in love. When I was seeing carter, when I kissed carter, it just felt like what we were supposed to do, not because we loved each other.

" I'll pick you up tomorrow on my way to the Rock?"Austin asked.

"Of course you will!" I squeaked back at him! I love him so much and it is killing me that he has to leave right now.

Before we walked downstairs I begun to kiss him and he kissed me back. I shut the door behind me with my foot and we walked over to the bed when I heard another knock at my door, putting my hand over Austin's lips, I answered "what do you want?"

"Kaylie, it's Marty, may I come in?" No. I did not want to speak to Marty, but my mom said I had to be nice to him and make him feel welcomed, so what the heck!

"Uh. I guess yea." I answered and he entered with me and Austin still lying on the bed with his hands wrapped around my waist and my hands on his shoulder. Maybe this would make Marty feel uncomfortable and then he would leave. A girl could only hope!

" Your mom is taking a shower but she wants me to tell you that Austin has to go now." . Gosh. I could not do this, having Marty telling me what to do, even if he was just the messenger.

" we know, I was just about to walk-"When suddenly Austin cut me off.

"Marty Walsh, it's a pleasure to meet you and I was just on my way." Austin said. I could've said that, but it does sound better coming from Austin than it would have from mine.

"Austin Tucker, as am I. Have a good night !" Blahblahblah is all I heard from Marty's mouth. Maybe I'll have to remind myself to thank him for ruining mine and Austin's moment. Just kidding I won't, I have to at least try to be nice. Whatever that meant!

"Kaylie, I love you but I really do have to go now, ok babe, I'll see you in the morning." I walked Austin out and gave him a goodnight kiss before he left. I wish it didn't have to be this way.

" Austin seems like a nice man.". Was my mothers attempt at trying to be supportive of my relationship and it was better than her trying to shoot is down.

"He is." I couldn't help myself. He really is a wonderful man.

" Uh. Ok. Listen kaylie, I know you've been on your own for the past couple of weeks aside from Leo, you haven't had much guidance the past few weeks but so you know and like I've said before, Marty and I are living here too, so as your mother when I say Austin has to leave, it means he had to leave. Understood?" Guess she wasn't that supportive of my relationship. Guess I was wrong. And he did leave when she asked, or rather when Marty asked.

"Yea, mom I know, he did. As soon as Marty came in to tell us." Which he did, so I don't know why she is on my case about this. " you can ask Marty if you don't believe me.".

" Honey, I believe you, and I didn't say that I didn't , I just wanted to make sure you know the rules. I wasn't doubting you. Do your friends know about you and Austin?" They didn't but why did I have to tell them, especially Lauren, who I still don't trust.

" UH. No not yet they don't"

"Well, you should probably tell them before they find out for themselves". Argh, she had a point there. Maybe I should invite then over for a sleepover it's been a while since we have all hung out.

"Can I invite them over then?".

" Kaylie, it's almost 9:30, you have a training day tomorrow, so you should probably get to bed! So my answer is no. But maybe you guys can drive to the rock together tomorrow?" No. Austin and I were doing that.

" actually Austin is picking me up and driving me to the rock." Maybe I could do lunch with them, although me and Austin had tentative plans to do that, but I guess, doing lunch with them is better than hanging out after practice, I could hangout with Austin after practice then.

" Kaylie you need to remember who you friends are, you can't just push them to the curb when you have a boyfriend." I know that. But I guess I kinda did that to them. Whatever I'll fix it.

Ringggg ringggg

"Hello?" Lauren said, I decided to call her, to make plans for lunch tomorrow.

"Hey Lo!" It's been a while since I've talked to her, for real at least.

" OMG, so are you going to tell me who got you that new Leo?!" I guess I'll tell her now just because she would probably see Austin driving me to the rock tomorrow or in the tabloids. It was better if she heard it from me than discovering it.

" About that Lo, I have a boyfriend.." I hope she won't be too mad at me for keeping it a secret.

"KAYLIE GIRL! Why didn't you tell me? I know I've done some things in the past, but you can trust me now, I would never do anything like that again! Our friendship means to much for me to through it away for some guy.". Ok, I guess she's not mad. But she does want to know, so maybe she's just acting like she's not mad so I tell her who.. Or maybe she was done being a crappy friend and wanted to be a good friend again. I hope she does.

" Promise you won't be mad?" I asked her, hoping her answer would be no.

" I won't be mad, but I might be if you don't tell me already!" She joked around.

" Umm, he has brown hair, blue eyes, and is taller than me."

" Kaylie, that doesn't help me at all! Just tell me his name! OMG, do I know him?" She hounded me.

" ok, and yes you do know him. It's...uhhh. Austin." I mumbled under my breath. Hoping she didn't hear. But she did. This girl has ears like a bat!

"OMG KAYLIE! K CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! AHHH, but I guess you didn't tell anybody, OMG is that why you two were talking to Sasha today?! " Ok, I guess she's not mad..

" yes. So do you and Pay want to go to lunch together tomorrow? It's been a while since we've done that?" I asked hoping that she would say yes.

" yea, sure girl, see you tomorrow, bye, love ya girl!" That was Lo. And it was good to have her back.

After speaking with Lauren I called Payson

Ringggg ringggg.

"Hello, kaylie?" Payson answered

"Hey Pay!"

"What's up Kay?". Payson questioned . I guess I'll just a cut to it. I didn't have to beat around the bush with her.

"Pay, remember when Lauren asked who got me that Leo?"

"Yea, why, and you said you got it from a friend, OH kaylie, do you have a boyfriend?" I couldn't tell if payson was happy about this or not. Most likely not, considering how seriously she take gymnastics.

" actually, I do." I admitted.

"Who is it?" She demanded to know, and I will tell her, she didn't seem that mad.

"It's... Uhhh. Austin." I pronounced.

"Austin Tucker! As in bad boy if gymnastics? Party boy?" All the things that she was saying was what he used to be not who he was now. But I'll explain that to them later. Of course they're going to want all of the details. Details that I did want to give up so easily, because that were me and Austin's details, our moments. And I wanted it to be only ours for the rest of our lives.

" yea Pay, but he's not like that anymore." I tried to explain to her.

" whatever you say Kay." Payson remarked in a way that only Payson could.

" so Lauren and I were thinking about doing lunch together tomorrow, you in?" I asked hoping she would be , because even though me and Lauren were good now, I still wanted Pay to be there.

" yea, I can go." Oh thank god!

After I got off the phone with payson I went downstairs to get a glass of water where I saw Marty. And he was asking about how my gymnastics was coming along and I was perfectly polite. It wasn't that bad of a conversation, although I still wish I was at Austin's house. But then again I always wish I was at Austin's house.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I finished getting ready and then went downstairs to wait for Austin to get here and have something for breakfast.

Knock knock knock

That was him! Yay! It didn't feel right last night not being with him, I wonder what the chances are that Sasha lifts our curfew.. Slim-none. But a girl can only hope.

I opened the door and Austin greeted me with a bouquet of roses. He was the perfect boyfriend ever! I accepted the roses from him and he helped me put them in water. Then Austin and I made our way to my bedroom so I could sit them down in there. On our way upstairs we ran into my mom and she said " nice flowers kaylie, but you guys can't linger here for long because you do have training, and It very important that you both get there on time, especially with Sasha on your backs." Argh. She was right, all I wanted to though was go back on bed and sleep beside my love. I decided to display the flowers on the dresser in my bedroom. And have Austin a kiss, he kissed me back and I began to run my fingers through his hair which was still slightly damp probably from the shower he took this morning. His hands began roaming my body, he had one had on my butt, and one hand was slowly traveling up my shirt. When I heard someone clear their throat, and Austin immediately pulled his hands off of me, and I placed my hands at my side, while turning around to see who was disrupting our moment.

"Ahem, take it easy lovebirds, you need to get to the rock now." . I heard Marty say. And unfortunately he was right, we did.

We got in the car, and as we were on our way to the rock I began to think about what apparatus I would begin my day with.

" hey Kay, " Austin said like he had something else to ask but he wanted my permission to continue talking. It was strange but he did this often, I guess to make sure I was listening, but heck, I would always listen to whatever comes out of Austin's mouth.

"Yea babe," I said as I gave hima peck on the cheek.

" Where do you want to eat lunch today?" . Arghhh, I wanted to eat lunch with Austin but I already had plans with Payson and Lauren. I couldn't cancel on them and I couldn't invite Austin to come with us. So j guess I would have to tell Austin that I already have plans with the girls.

"Oh babe! I already have plans to do something with Payson and Lauren, it's been a while since I've hung out with them, and I can't cancel on them now. You gonna be ok without me today?". Even though I would rather be with Austin, my mom said that if I still wanted them to be my friends I would have to make an effort to do things with them, and that I wasn't allowed to spend all of my time with Austin.

" yea, I'll be fine, maybe I'll do something with max." Austin said

" we can do something after practice, ok?". I said making sure that he kept his schedule clear.

" after we clean the mats of course!" Austin reminded me. I forgot that Sasha is making us do that as our punishment for keeping a secret.

We arrived at the gym and we have each other one last solid kiss before exiting the car. We held hands as we walked into the rock and some people were looking at us, wondering about us and then we parted ways at the locker room door to change into our practice wear. I was wearing a pink Leo with white swirls along the top and black circles surrounding the white swirls. I saw Pay and Lo and we walked out of the locker room together and proceeded to go to the center of the gym because Sasha was calling morning meeting for all of the elites. I was sitting next to Lauren who was sitting next to payson, and on my other side was Austin. Now the entire gym definitely knew we were seeing each other especially since we're sitting so close to each other and his arm is behind me and my hand is touching his hand in the most nonchalant way. Lauren then began to try engage us in conversation.

"So, did you guys watch china compete against France last night?" Which we did, me and Austin.

We simultaneously answered yes at the same time. Which made Lauren give me a little wink. It was so much easier to be open about our relationship than it was to pretend we hated each other.

Sasha walked out of his office and down the stairs, I wonder what this meeting is about.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, I have called you all here today to address a couple of issues." Issues? What issues do we have at the Rock?

"I have decided to mandate that instead of going out to lunch you have stay here and eat in the cafe here in the Rock or outside on the Pinic tables. . Or bring a lunch. Too many of you were coming late to practice and Now more than ever practice time is the most valuable thing in your lives.". Well, Austin, then practice time, but it was still pretty high on my list. And now I can't go out to lunch with Lauren and Payson, hopefully they would just settle for lunch here and then I can see Austin after practice.

"Another thing that I feel I must address is the 'no dating' rule, I have realized that you are teenagers and dating is an important part of being a teenager, although none of you are normal teenagers, dating is an essential part of becoming an adult. So in fact I have decided to lift the no dating rule for the time being. If having a boyfriend or girlfriend affects any of your gymnastics, the no dating rule will be put back into effect- for everyone. And since the Olympic trials are right around the corner I'm installing a curfew for all of my elites of 9:00, that means that all of you have to be at your homes by 9:00. Understood?" The group gave a slow nod, that obliviously did not please Sasha." I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"YES, Sasha! The crowd reverted back. And I mean, now everybody could date anybody, but if someone screwed up it would all be over for me and Austin, and that worried me, especially what happened to Emily.

" Now get back to work!" Demanded Sasha.

I started working on the uneven bars, I don't know which apparatus Austin was on, and I would have to stop worrying about where he is because my mom is right, I have to really focus on gymnastics, with trials around the corner and Sasha on our backs. I finished working on the uneven bars and headed over to floor. When I got to the mats Sasha was over there and he wanted to watch me do my routine.

Luckily I executed my routine perfectly, because if I didn't then Sasha would make me stay after to run laps and Austin and I already had mat duty because we kept a secret for him, although it didn't matter if anyone was dating someone at this point, but I guess I understand why we still had to clean the mats because we lied, for 6 months to the person we were expected to everything too.

It was now our lunch break and the cafe food wasn't bad, it's just it was nice to get out of the gym, even if it was just an hour. But we weren't allowed to that anymore.

I went in the locker room to change into my sweats and walked into the cafe and saw Lauren and Payson waving over for me to meet them.

" hey Kay!" Lauren said. Guess we will keep our plans to eat lunch today.

"Hey guys! Kinda sucks about not being able to go out for lunch, huh?" And it really did, because now I would probably end up getting stuck eating with Lauren and payson everyday, NOT Austin!

We waited on line together and sat at a table that was outside. "So, Kay, now you need to spill!" Lauren

" spill? Where?" I don't think I spilled anything.

" no silly, spill the details of you and Mr. Bad boy of gymnastics!" Oh that's what she meant, I should've expected that.

" I don't know what to spill, were dating and that's all." That so wasn't all, I lied. And of course I knew what she wanted me to spill, but I wasn't going to say that, I didn't want to seem like I was bragging.

"Kaylie, just tell her so she'll stop asking questions!" Payson demanded, although I think she wanted to know too.

"Like, have you guys had sex yet?" Yes. We have and it was... Wonderful.

" uhhh, yea. We did." I have a feeling I would regret telling them this.

" OMG, what was it like?" Payson chimed in. Glad of her to join this conversation, just kidding I didn't even want I be in this conversation.

" It was ok." I lied again, having sex with Austin was amazing, and I loved it, he always made me feel so wanted. But I couldn't tell them that because then that's all they would ever ask me about.

"Kay, I know you're lying, tell us about it for real!" Payson said, in knew she really wanted to know.

" I don't know what else there is to tell, sex is sex." I have got to get this lying under control!

"Ok, since you're not going to share any sex stories, how is hanging out with Austin- when you have all your clothes on?!". Ok, these questions I can handle.

" Well for starters, everybody thinks that Austin is this bad boy of gymnastics, but he the sweetest guy I know! Did you know he brought me roses today when he picked me up for the rock? And then stupid Marty ruined out moment-" then I was cut off by payson and Lauren.

"WHAT? Did you just say Marty!?". Oh I guess i didn't tell them that him and my mom are living at my house.

" oh, him and my mom are seeing each other still." This was embarrassing.

" oh, Kay I'm sorry! I know how much you hate Marty!" It was good to catch up with my friends.

" yea thanks guys, well we better go back inside now it's almost 1 o'clock."

We backed towards the gym and before we entered the gym I was greeted by Austin who grabbed my waist and twirled me around, placing a kiss on my lips in the end. Lauren and Payson went inside, and I was glad too, because even though it was only for a bit, I got some alone time with Austin, and I have a feeling that this would be a rare opportunity for now on considering we now had Sasha and my mom and Marty on our backs.

" I missed you today at lunch." Austin said while he wrapped his arms around me. " how was lunch with the girls? "

" it was good, it's been a while since I've done something outside of the gym with them." I decided not tell him about all the questions Lauren was asking. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable if he knew that she knew details about us being together.

" I hope you didn't tell too much embarrassing stories about me.." I didn't tell her any, does this mean he told Max embarrassing stories about me? I wonder if max knows that we have sex, it's Austin and max, he probably knows. But I hope that's all he knows! Was I supposed to tell Lauren and payson embarrassing stories about Austin? I guess Austin thought so.

" not too many. I hope you didn't tell max too much." I jokily said to Austin . Not too many- hardly any at all.

" only that you're the best girl I've ever dated." That's so sweet, but I know he told him more. But I'll let it go. It was almost 1 o'clock now and we really needed to head back inside. Austin gave me a kiss and I gave him a kiss back, in the midst of all these sweet kisses we were giving each other before we headed back inside, Sasha came outside.

" Kaylie, Austin, get in the rock now, enough, lunch break is over.". What can I say we got caught up in the moment.

We followed Sasha into the gym, while exchanging some last minute glances. We parted ways to go back into the locker rooms to change back into our gym clothes. As soon as I got in the locker room I was greeted by payson and Lauren hounding me with questions.

" OMG, what did Austin say? Did you guys just kiss? Did Sasha see you guys kissing?" Oh my gosh, I certainly did not want every encounter I have with them to be them asking me a million questions about my relationship.

"Guys, calm down." I said hoping that they would end this conversation there. If only I was so lucky.

" OMG, are you guys hanging out after practice? At his house? Will you guys have sex? Or are you guys hanging out at your house? Will you still have sex?" Holy crap. I don't know how much of this I could take. And we definitely would not be having sex at my house with my mom and Marty walking by my room every minute.

" guys, you NEED to calm the freak down." I said while walking out of the locker room. And soon they followed after me like my little ducklings, and heck, that's what it actually felt like.

" Kay, we're just trying to get caught up with your life. We didn't mean to upset you." I guess I can't be mad at them, I mean I did keep a huge secret from them and they were just trying to understand me and Austin's relationship.

" it's ok guys, I overreacted, it's just I'm not used to sharing things when it comes to me and Austin." And that was true.

" ok, but you have got to share some serious details sooner or later!" I have to? Well I guess considering max probably got an earful from Austin it would be ok if I told them something's about Me and Austin, but some them I would just keep to myself.

" .ya. Whatever you say." I muttered back to the girls before we went our seperate ways to different sections of the gym.

Practice was now over and I waited for Austin by his car. He always takes longer to get ready than me. Which is weird considering I'm the girl in this scenario. But whatever, I don't care.

" Hello beautiful, sorry to keep you waiting.". is what Austin said to me as he walked towards me.

"I'll forgive you this time Mr. Tucker." I jokily said to him. Then we drove back to Austin's house.

*********fast forward****** 8:45pm

"I better get you back home now" Austin said while he brushed his hand against my bare back.

"I guess you're right." I said while getting up from the bed and searching for my clothes.

" But I wish you didn't have to go.". Yea, staying here with Austin was 100 times better than being at my house without him.

" I know, me too!" I said while leaning over the bed to give Austin a kiss. " you better start getting dressed if you're driving me home." Although I wish he didn't have to get dressed,his body was perfect, every muscle was perfectly defined and I could see little droplets of sweat on his chest and on his abs, his body was definitely nice to look at.

" Yea, ok." Austin said while pushing himself up from the bed.

We finished getting re-dressed and left Austin's house and he drove me home. We got to my house and Austin stepped out of the car to walk me to the door.

" goodnight Kaylie, I love you!"Austin cheerily said.

"I hope you enjoyed your evening ! I know I did." I said in a very seductive tone. And he started to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands right above my butt. I deepened the kiss and started to rub my fingers through his hair and then I heard a door open.

" Kayle, where have you been?" I heard my mother ask as she opened the front door to discover Austin and I in a deep kiss. As soon as she spoke Austin's hands pulled away from my body to resting at his side, and my hands did the same, I don't think he expected to have my mom open the door on us and catch us in a deep make out.

" I was at Austin's house." I answered very annoyingly. "It's only 8:55, and my curfew is at 9, so calm down!" I hollered at my mother.

" Kaylie, just because your curfew isn't until 9 o'clock doesn't mean you don't have to check in with me and let me know where you are. I tried calling you several times, but you didn't answer my calls!" Well I didn't answer because my phone was dead, and I may have been busy doing other things, that made me- unable to answer the phone.

" I guess my phone is dead. And I didn't know I had to tell you every place I was going to be, and we were just at Austin's house the whole time." Maybe telling her that I was at Austin's house the while time wasn't the best idea because after that she gestured for me to come in the house this instant, she was waiting in the door frame and I gave Austin a very chaste hug goodbye. Them my mother walked into the house and I followed behind her and shut the front door.

"KAYLIE! You can't just do whatever you like, you need to run things by me first! And I'm not entirely comfortable with you being at Austin's house unsupervised for that long period of a time." What? Who was she to tell me I can't hang out at my boyfriends house for one evening.

" I don't know what you're getting so angry about this, I've been at Austin's house plenty of times when you were out of town. And in fact Austin is the one who was there for me when you and weren't , and he's also the one who helped me through my eating disorder. So before you go telling me that I'm not allowed to see him, just because you don't want me to have sex, you should think about all that he's done for me and you should know that he would never hurt me!". I screamed at her, she's making me so angry! It's not like she didn't know that we had sex.

" KAYLIE, I am your mother and you need to listen to me! And if I say I don't want you hanging out with Austin, then you DON'T disobey me and hang out with Austin. And if you don't stop defying me constantly you're not allowed to see him! Do you understand?" My mom screamed back at me. And I would never stop loving Austin, never ever stop loving him.

"MOM! Then I hate you! And I'm not going to stay here and listen to you talk bad about my boyfriend! I'll leave here and just go back to Austin's house! I like it there so much better than here anyway! I HATE YOU!" As I said those last few sentences tears began streaming down my face and my voice got even louder.

Then I heard someone marching down the stairs, nonetheless then Marty, I would prefer if he could just stay out if this.

"Woah, what is going on here?" Marty asked, not knowing if he actually wanted to know.

"Nothing" me and my mother snapped back at Marty.

" clearly something is going on here, kaylie why don't you go upstairs for a bit, I think both of you need to calm down before talking to each other, because from where I was, the upstairs bedroom with the door shut, it sounded like world war 3 was about to break out." Maybe I wanted Marty to be the mediator for me and mom if it got me out of it, I'll take it! I slowly walked upstairs and stopped at the top of the stairs to listen what my mom was telling Marty

" she can't just stay at her boyfriends all afternoon into the night having sex! I'm just thinking about what's best for her. And I don't like my daughter dating the bad boy of gymnastics, he has a track record for some serious partying and has had numerous flings with many women. And I don't think Kaylie can make these decisions for herself."

I heard my mom blurt back at Marty . Urgh she is so wrong. She has no idea. She is so wrong.

" that's part of what being a teenager is about. Just give her some time, before you talk to her about this, you have to realize that she loves him and that's why you can't just come off saying things bad about him, because it will upset her and make her angry. Trust me Ronnie." Marty said to my mom, now I'm starting to like him more and more, if it keeps my mom off my back Marty could stay here as long as he likes...

I went into my room and decided to stop eavesdropping before things got romantic. That would make me gag.

I did some studying and then went to bed.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I woke up and got in the shower, finished getting ready then I went downstairs to eat something for breakfast, hoping that my mother was still sleeping, but she wasn't.

" Good Morning Kaylie" my mom said very enthusiastically. She's acting like nothing happened last night, maybe this is how she was following the the advice Marty gave her. So I decided to go along with her and act cheery too.

" good morning to you too mom!" . I answered back to her.

"Is Austin picking you up today to go to the rock?" She asked

" no actually, he's staying with max while he's getting work done on his house and Max lives on the other side of town. So I'm driving myself today" I gloomily answered back to my mom, Austin is getting work done on his kitchen, and his has a gaping hole in the side of it. Therefore it is unlivable, If my mom was still living in Denver with Marty then Austin would probably be staying here. But due to the fact that she was I thought it was not a good idea to ask, especially after last night, after she voiced her opinion about Austin.

" uhhh. Austin could stay here if you want him too." WHAT? Was my mom really going to allow my boyfriend to stay here?! After last night? And of course I wanted him to stay here! Although it would be a cold day in hell before she allowed us to stay in the same bed in her house.

" REALLY MOM?!" I had to make sure she wasn't just joking.

" if that would make you happy, but he would sleep in the guest room.". As expected, but I can't believe she was going to allow him to stay here!

" yes! Very! Thanks mommy! We will probably be going to spruce juice after training. If anything changes I'll let you know! I'm so happy you're going to let him stay here!" I can't wait to tell Austin! He's probably going to shocked that my mom is allowing this!

I finished eating my breakfast while chatting with my mom about things that have been going on in gymnastics. Marty entered the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal but went into the other room to eat it. He probably saw that my mom and I were making progress so he decided to let us be.

" bye mom, I'm going to leave for the rock now. Love you!" I said to my mom before walking out the front door

I heard a faint " love you too sweetie!" As I shut the door.

Ronnie POV

" Marty I'm going to go grocery shopping now." I shouted into the other room as I finished doing the dishes from breakfast when I felt Marty sneak up behind me and give a quick kiss on my neck.

"So I take it things with Kaylie went well this morning?" Marty asked me. And they did, the advice he gave me made Kaylie open up to me, and yes Austin would be staying at our house for a while but at least if they're both here I can keep an eye on them.

" yes, very well in fact, Austin is getting work done on his house so I told her that he could stay here in the guest room, and she said that they are going to spruce juice after training, so I would say she really opened up after I came off as supporting their relationship." I said to Marty. Even though I wasn't entirely thrilled about them dating and 'hooking up'

" see, I told you!" Marty said back to me. "and you said he could stay here?"

"Yea why?" I wondered why this Marty questioned this.

" Well, lets just hope they don't they don't try anything, and you'll have to make sure that they know the rules. As long as they follow them I don't think it will be a problem." . I'll tell them both of the rules when they come back after training.

" ok, how about you write down some rules for me while I'm at the store." I said while giving Marty a kiss on the lips.

Kaylie POV

I drove myself to the rock, and I was super excited to tell Austin the good news. As I parked in my parking spot at the rock I noticed Austin and max coming into the parking lot, so I got out of my car and waited for Austin and max to park. I was leaning on the side of my car while waving at Austin and Max and gave Austin a wink. Once they parked I ran over to Austin and Max, wrapping my arms around Austin's waist and said hello to Max. Max went inside of the rock leaving Austin and I to talk.

" I missed you last night" I said to Austin and I truly did.

" I missed you too, how did things go with your mom after I left?" Austin asked me while caressing my hair.

" well, after you left things got pretty heated then, I went to bed and I guess Marty talked to my mom because when I woke up in the morning she was totally cool and guess what?!" I asked Austin. But figured that he probably would not guess the right answer.

" I don't know Kaylie, why don't you just tell me." This was no fun if he wasn't going to guess but I'll just tell him then.

" so my mom was like in a really good mood this morning and she said that since your house is getting work done on it, you can stay at our house instead of staying at max's house. Isn't that great!" I said to Austin.

" that's great, and your mom was onboard with this?" Austin questioned.

" yea, she's totally onboard with it! She said that you would have to stay in guest room, but I kind of figured that." I was so happy that my mom is allowing him to stay! " we can go to Max's house and get your things and then we can go back to my house together and just leave my car here at the rock. And I'm sure we will find a way to have some fun while your staying at my house.." I said in a very suggestive tone.

" Let's not push it ." Austin said to me while giving me his smirk and gave me a kiss before he began to turn around and walk into the rock

He begun making his way towards the rock doors when I grabbed him and then Turned his body and begun kissing him very passionately and he he started to kiss me back. I pushed him against the wall letting my hands roam his body, soon his hands began to follow my lead and swiftly began to trace the curves of my body. Then we were interrupted by..

" Geez, you too. Practice is starting soon, how about we go inside before Sasha comes out here and catches Austin getting to 2nd base." Lauren hollered at Austin and I.

My face must have been as red as a cherry tomato because I did not expect Lauren to sneak up on us like that, when we were mid kissing I forgot that we were in front of the rock, and I should be grateful that it was Lauren who found us rather than it being some junior gymnast or a parent of one of the younger gymnasts, or even worse Sasha, actually no, worse than Sasha would probably be Summer, and then she would give me and Austin some abstinence speech and why we should wait until marriage to have sex, blah blah blah.

Austin and I entered the gym holding hands, with Lauren walking on my other side. Then Lauren grabbed my hand pulling me away from Austin and towards the girls locker room. I looked back at Austin who was walking towards the mens locker room and he turned his head back around too giving me a little wink.

" I had to pull you away otherwise you would have started making out in the middle of the rock! You guys are like a crazy sex couple!". OMG, she did not just say that, I mean we don't have sex THAT much, and plus since Austin is going to be staying at my house but my mom will be there the entire time we probably won't be having sex for a while.

" LO, we don't do it that often!" I blurted back at her.

" OH HONEY! He's the bad boy of gymnastics, you guys must be doing it like rabbits!". Do rabbits really have sex that often or do they just have lots of babies. I think me and Austin have a healthy relationship that does not revolve around sex.

"LO, we do not! I'm not talking about this anymore! " I shouted back while walking out of the locker room.

And so what if we have sex regularly? We both love each other and would never do anything to hurt each other, so I really don't know why my sex life matters to anyone aside from Austin.

" Kaylie let me see your work on beam." I heard Sasha shout across the gym. This was great, I just perfected my beam yesterday so beam was the perfect apparatus to show Sasha today!

I finished my routine and executed it perfectly that even Lauren had a mouth open in awe for a little bit.

Payson and Lauren approached to congratulate me on my beam. " nice job Kay!" Payson said to me.

" yea, Kay, that was good! And coming from me, the queen of the beam, that's a real compliment, looks like All the sex you and are having improves your gymnastics!" Oh my gosh, was Lauren going to talk about my sex life in every conversation she has?!

" Lauren, enough with the sex jokes!" Payson giggled, oh my gosh they were like little kids.

"why are you guys so centered on my sex life? So what if Austin and I have sex?! We have sex, lots and lots and lots of sex!" As I said that last line I felt a familiar hand brush up against my back. Oh god, now that Austin knew my friends fascination with my sex life he would never leave, guess it was about that time for someone to get their ego boosted!

" Hello ladies! I was just coming to say nice beam routine to Kaylie, but if you guys have things to discuss.." Austin said while smirking at me.

" no, we don't." I managed to say before Lauren cut me off.

"Kaylie, yes we do, but since we're not getting any answers out of kaylie, why don't you stay here and-" I then pulled Austin away from this conversation and dragged him towards the side doors.

" everything ok, babe?" Austin questioned knowing why I pulled him away from my friends, I wasn't as open about my sexuality as he was and as Lauren was for that matter and he knew that.

" Austin, I don't want everyone to know the intimate details of our relationship! And you know that, and that seems to be all Lauren wants to know! And that's what she was going to ask you!" I said while putting my hands on his broad shoulders.

" Kay, you know I would never tell her anything! I was just playing around.." I know that Lauren said that she would never betray me by sleeping with one if my boyfriends again, but I still didn't trust her completely, I trusted Austin, but not Lauren.

"Austin! You know how I feel about this! No more 'just joking' around okay?!" I told Austin as I began to walk back over to Lauren and Payson, sending him in the direction towards the rings.

" Where did lover boy go?" Lauren asked me as soon as I got back.

"he went to go train, since this is the Rocky Mountain gymnastics TRAINING center!" I mean I was getting a little sick of then making jokes about my relationship at my expense.

"You can only keep things a secret for so long..." Lauren said very mysteriously.

" whatever LO." I said while walking towards the uneven bars. I didn't like the way that sounded I could keep a secret from Lauren as long as I wanted, she doesn't need to know every detail of my life! And quite honestly it was getting a little annoying with her persistent questioning of my relationship with Austin.

I finished practice and was eating lunch with Austin..

" Oh hey guys! Mind if I sit here?!" Asked Lauren . I kind of did mind but I couldn't say that to her, at least I would have Austin all to myself when we go back to my house, aside from my mom walking by my door every 10 minutes we would be undisturbed for the most part.

" uh. Sure why don't you grab a chair?" I said hoping that she actually wouldn't, but she did anyway.

" So Austin, why don't we exchange embarrassing Kaylie stories?" Chanted Lauren. Not sure which one of them has the most embarrassing stories.. It was probably Lauren, definitely Lauren.

Austin just laughed at Lauren's suggestion while he played with my feet under the table with his foot. Lauren took his chuckle as a no. Which was good because I did not need Austin to know any embarrassing stories about me.

" okkk then. So Austin, did I see you working on a double front on the parallel bars?" Lauren asked Austin. I decided to chime in.

" Yes, you did Lauren! And he almost has it mastered." After I said that I gave Austin a quick kiss on the cheek. I don't why I feel the need to show my relationship extra when I'm with Lauren.. Just kidding, I know exactly why.

" Soon I will have it in the bag." Austin said while leaning back in his chair to throw our trash in the garbage can That was beside our table.

" nice shot babe!" I praised to Austin.

Then Payson approached our table " hey guys!"

" Pay, why don't you sit with us?" I asked, It would be easier to handle Lauren's bluntness with Payson's demeanor.

" Since we're all elites here, it's our job to organize the showcase for the rock. So I was thinking that we all could get together tonight and brainstorm a couple of ideas." Payson said as she sat down. Austin waved for max to come over since he was the missing elite at our table. Our table that started out with just Austin and I then suddenly we were a crowded table.

" Sup guys. Hey payson." OMG, that's right they kissed after worlds but Payson said they haven't talked since that night. It's like Payson was afraid to have feelings for someone, yep, that was definitely Payson.

Maybe I should invite everyone to hangout at my house, that way my mom will see me hanging out with friends and someone other than just Austin, granted Austin will still be there but so will other people. I think it'll make her happy to see that I still have friends aside from my boyfriend. Even though that Austin was my boyfriend and my best friend .

" uh. We can all get together at my house tonight if you want?" I asked the group.

"Yea Austin and I can drive there together since he's staying at my house. " uh. Not anymore he's not, sorry Max!

"Oh max, I'm staying at Kaylie's house tonight." Austin stated almost with a sense of pride that he was.

" Kay, your mom's letting Austin stay at your house?" Payson asked me. Gosh I thought we were supposed to he discussing planning the showcase- not my love life.

"Uh yes. So back to the showcase planning. I was thinking that we could do a theme if some sort instead of just flipping around." Was my attempt to get back on topic.

"That's a good idea, so if we all come to Kaylie's house with a couple of theme ideas then we can vote on the best one as a group." Austin suggested. Although I wish that it would just be Austin and I, if would be nice to hang out as a group of elites!

" I'm going to go outside and call my mom just to let her know what's going on." I said before leaving the table. Austin stayed at the table, it would probably look like we were just going outside to make out if he did follow me.

Austin POV

Kaylie just left to call her mom to run things by her leaving me at the table with Lauren, Payson and Max.

" Now that She's gone outside, why don't we exchange embarrassing Kaylie stories!?". I mean kaylie didn't say I couldn't listen to them, she just didn't want me to tell any. "I'll go first!" Lauren demanded, as she said this max even grew more interested. " ok, so it was when we were at gymnastics camp when we were about 8 years old. This was before Payson moved to boulder. So our coach at gymnastics camp was Annie, right and she was very cool and she was also dating this guy who would sometimes come around the camp. Kaylie really liked Annie as a counselor, so much that she began to dress like Annie and talk like her and a bunch of other stuff. So James, Annie's boyfriend came by the camp one day and Kaylie saw him there, and since she wanted to be just like Annie she wanted to kiss James. Remember that Kaylie young so she didn't know what sex was, but she knew what sexy was, or so she thought.." Just as Lauren finished that last line I felt someone give me a tug on the back of my shirt. And that was Kaylie, and unfortunately she wasn't tugging at the back of my shirt because she wanted it off, it was because she wanted me to get up. And the story was just about to get good, well I mean I had a feeling that it was. Kaylie yanked me out of my chair and towards the back hall of the rock.

" Austin! What was that? I thought you said you wouldn't talk about my embarrassing stories with Lauren!" Oops, she was really angry with me, but she looked so hot when she was angry like this. It would probably take more than just my Austin Ticker charm to get out of this one.

" AWH, babe, I wasn't telling any embarrassing stories, I don't even have any embarrassing stories that I would tell Lauren Payson and Max." I don't know why kaylie is freaking out over this, I truly don't have any stories that are that bad, that means that Lauren has a really good one. I kinda want to know but if I tell kaylie then she will just freak out even more, and it's not like me knowing one embarrassing story about Kaylie would change the way I feel about her. But now I really want to hear the ending to Lauren's story! " AUSTIN!" I heard kaylie say in a hushed tone, but just because it was silent did not mean she was no longer angry with me. She was still very angry, but the more she got angry the more embarrassing the story must be and the more I wanted to know the rest of it! "AUSTIN! Are you listening to me?"Kaylie said while pressing her hands against my shoulders. Uh. Guess I must've zoned out for a bit,

" no, I'm sorry, what did you say?" I calmly tried to ask Kaylie.

"AUSTIN! I told you that I don't want you to talk to Lauren about certain things and her telling stories about me was on that list!". The story Lauren was in the process of telling me must be really hilarious. Oh whenever Kaylie gets all riled at me up like this it only makes me want her more.

"Kaylie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you! She's the one who started the conversation about some gymnastic camp story, I don't even care though Kay, if you don't want me to know, I don't have to know." Argh but I actually did want to know, eventually kaylie will maybe tell me.

" she was telling a gymnastic camp story?!" For some reason that specific mention made her furious. Then she yanked me my my arm and pulled me back to the table where everyone still was and she was looking at Lauren the whole time.

"LO, we need to talk! NOW!" Damn, wherever that story was headed kaylie obviously didn't want anybody else to know what happened. Then Lauren got up from her chair and they walked to the other side of the cafeteria where I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could see their body movements. Kaylie was waving her hands back and forth and Lauren looked like she was apologizing. Kaylie looked upset and angry with Lauren, Lauren just kept nodding her head at what Kaylie was saying. Looks like Lauren promised that she wouldn't finish the story because then kaylie gave her hug and Lauren hugged her back, then they started to walk back towards us.

" so we can meet at my house around 5?" Kaylie said as she approached the table again. I got up from the table before anyone else did so that I could follow kaylie to see what went on between her and Lauren. Also I was maybe hoping she would tell me the rest of the story.

"Hey kaylie." I said while speeding up my pace to catch up with her, why was she walking so fast? I really hope she's not mad at me for listening to the story. Kaylie just ignored me, I guess she was trying to give me the silent treatment. Little did she know that the more she ignored me the sexier it became. "Kay?" I asked kaylie while I grabbed her hand and interlocked out fingers together, she held my hand back so I guess she wasn't completely ignoring me."Kay?" I said one more time hoping that she would answer me.

" what.?" Kaylie mumbled under her breath. I could tell ignoring me was so hard for her to do. I mean after all I was the 'bad boy' of gymnastics.

" ahh. I guess your not ignoring me anymore.." I said to Kaylie with a smirk on my face. She found my 'bad boy' smirk irresistible.

"It's a lot harder than it looks!" Kaylie said while pulling me aside from the center of the cafeteria to the hallway which was much less populated by people than the cafeteria. Clearly we won't be able to try anything here but maybe kaylie pulled me aside to tell me the story!

"Did you bring me here to finish the story Lauren was telling?" I asked while smirking, hoping that my bad boy charm would persuade kaylie into telling me. Flashing my signature smirk at Kaylie worked into persuading her into doing other things for me, so it would definitely work for this.

"NO, why would you think that Austin!" Kaylie said while pushing my shoulders against the wall. " I thought I just told you that I didn't want to ever discuss that story again! Austin did you not listen to me before?!" Maybe my smirk didn't have the mystical powers I thought it had. "Austin! I don't want you to ever ask me or anybody else about that ever again! Do you understand this time?!" This must be a really juicy story, but if Kayle didn't want me to know the story, I wouldn't know the story.

"Yes Kay. Don't be mad at me!" I begged Kaylie.

" I'm not mad..." Kaylie said while she leaned in to kiss me, and I leaned in to kiss her. But we couldn't stay here much longer, we didn't want to get caught in a make out. Kaylie broke away from the kiss. " we better go back, lunch break is over. But why don't you you come by after practice. And you should stop at Max's house first to get your things. If you still want to stay..." Of course I still wanted to stay, but I wonder why kaylies mom suddenly jumped onboard with this.

"Yes.. I do and I will, I love you Kay!"

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Kaylie POV

" Mom, I'm back!" I shouted as I walked in the front door. I walked into the kitchen and found a list titled 'RULES'

1.) Bedtime is 10:15pm. Kaylie in her bed. Austin in the guest room.

What? A bedtime? I mean usually I was already in bed by that time anyway on practice nights, but for my mom to actually label it as a bedtime irritated me.

2.) No hanging out in the bedroom with the door shut.

3.) Hot Tub use is allowed until 9:00pm.

4.) You guys can carpool to the rock.

5.) I must know where you are when you are not at home

6.) No friends over after 8:00pm.

I think that my mom was a little strict on these rules but whatever. I hollered out "Mom!" again since no one answered before. Maybe they were outside and that's why no one was answering me. I walked through the kitchen, through the den and down the hall that was leading to the back deck.

"Mom, I'm just letting you know that I'm home." I said as I peaked my head out of the sliding glass door only to find my mom tanning on one of the lounge chairs that were all in a row along the edge of the deck.

"Oh! Kaylie, you're home! Marty and I have made up some rules for you and Austin for the duration of when he's staying here." Marty and her made up the rules I didn't realize that he was in charge of me. But I guess whatever I'll have to accept the fact that he and my mom are-uhhh- in love.

" yea, I saw them." I said in a monotonous tone.

"Kaylie, I'm allowing Austin to stay here, so there will be rules and I expect you to follow them. And if you break the rules there will be consequences." Blah blah blah blah blah. Whatever mom.

" yea I know. Just reminding you that I'm having some friends over tonight." I really hope she didn't come up with some elaborate plan for my friends and I to do, like she usually does. Maybe now would be a good time to tell her about what I want to do for Me and Austin's anniversary.

"I know sweetie! Is there something else you want to talk about?" Ah yes there is in fact.

" Yes there is! But promise you'll keep an open mind?" I really hope she would allow me to do what I wanted to do, considering I already purchased the tickets.

"Yes. Just tell me what it is." Please say yes. Please say yes!

" Ok, well... Next week is me and Austin's 6 month anniversary... And I was thinking that since its our anniversary... That maybe I could do something special for Austin.. Like we could uhh.. Before you say no, just think about it, ok?" I asked my mom. Really hoping that she would say yes!

" Kaylie, maybe if you tell me what it is..?" Oh I didn't tell her did I, I just really didn't want her to say no.

" oh that's right! I didn't tell you. How good is your mood right now, scale of 1-10?" I really need her to say yes to this.

"Kaylie, just tell me already, I'll promise to keep an open mind." Sure she will.

" ok, so for our anniversary, I was thinking that Austin and I could go to a concert." And that was only the half of it, but I'll let her say yes to this first.

"You can go. Where is it?" And that was the tricky part.

" Well, the only place they were playing on days that we have off from the rock, was uh... New York." I bought tickets for me and Austin to see Swedish house mafia and stay at a hotel for 2 nights in New York City.

" you already bought the tickets?" My mom questioned as she began to sit up from tanning and took off her sunglasses so she could probably lecture me on how important it is to make good decisions and why abstinence is important blah blah blah blah. " Kaylie, you can't just go purchasing tickets for you and Austin to go away without asking permission first. You need to consult with me before you go out and do things like this Kaylie! I can't believe you already purchased the tickets! We'll talk about this later. I prepared some things for you and your friends, I have some lemon tarts cooling in the fridge right now and I can heat the hot tub up now if you want." Oh. There she goes planning away.

"Oh. Thanks mom, but I think we're just going to chill in the back room to discuss some things for the Rock showcase.

"Ok, well just let me know if you guys need anything."

"Will do mom, and promise you'll think about New York?!" Maybe she will say yes, highly unlikely but maybe. Maybe Marty would tell her that I should be able to go.

" I said that we'll talk about it later. Just get ready for you friends to come over and you can check that the guest bedroom is prepared for Austin, I was up there earlier and everything looked okay." My mom stated.

"Yes. Ok I understand. And I'll check to make things are in order!" I led the deck and went inside and Marty was in the kitchen pouring him and my mom some drinks.

"Kaylie, I meant to ask you how is your training coming along?" Marty asked me, I mean he was my coach for about 10 years, until he betrayed the rock and left for Denver, but I'll have to put that behind us now.

" it's good, I just mastered an Anamar vault." I said while continuing to walk through the kitchen, because I wanted to make sure that everything was in order in the guest bedroom for Austin. " and if you talk to my mom, try to convince her to let me go." I said to Marty as I I walked up the stairs, I didn't tell him because I figure it was best if my mom told him and then he rationalized it for her, like he did when me and my mom were fighting. As I dashed up the stairs Marty looked a little confused as to what I was referring to.

I made the bed inthe guest bedroom for Austin, I wanted everything to be perfect for him when he got here. I folded an extra blanket at the foot of the bed because I know Austin gets colder in the middle of the night. And I made sure that the television was working because I know that he can't fall asleep without a little background noise. I even put a picture of Austin and I on the dresser.

I finished preparing the guest bedroom, cleaned my room and I even straightened up the back room, and I also heated up the hot tub, figuring that Austin and I can go in the hot tub after everyone is gone. Not that I was in a rush to send everyone home, or maybe I was, yea I was, but I shouldn't, I mean they didn't even get here and I already wanted them to leave so I can hangout alone with Austin.

"Kaylie, someone's here." I heard my mom holler. I got up from the back desk, as I was catching up on some studying. I darted to the front door, stopped and checked my hair to make sure I was still looking decent. After I quickly fixed my hair I continued to rush to the front door. As I got to the front door my mom then went back to the kitchen to finish cooking some dessert she was making for me and my friends.

I opened the door and gave Austin a big hug and a kiss as he walked in the door. "Hmm. What was that for?" Austin questioned my spontaneity.

" Because I love you." I said while pulling him in through the front door.

"Hello Austin," we heard my mom shout from the kitchen. She was probably checking on her lemon tarts.

"Hi ." Austin said while we walked through the kitchen to get to the steps leading up towards the guest bedroom. So Austin could put his bags away.

" mom, I'm going to go help Austin unpack." I said to my mom while I grabbed Austin's hand and started to pull him up the stairs behind me.

We finished unpacking Austin things and now we were just getting things ready for Lauren Payson and Max to come over.

"Kaylie Austin, I have some lemon tart bars here for when your friends come." My mom said as she walked into my bedroom to bring me some of my laundry. For the second time since Austin has got here. I don't even remember giving her any clothes that needed to be washed.

"Yes. I know you told me already, about 4 times." I said a little annoyed . I mean me and Austin were just sitting on the couch in my bedroom- with the door right open, just like the rules said. As I said that I heard the door bell ring, it was probably Payson. I got up from Austin's arms and left the room to open the door for my friend, leaving Austin still in my bedroom, my mom followed behind me to get the door.

"Hey Pay!" I said as I opened the door. We walked the back room, and Austin was already there, I guess he left my bedroom and came down here while I was getting the door.

"Hi Austin." Payson told Austin. As we sat down on the couch. I sat on the love seat next to Austin and Payson say down in the leather chair that was across from me and Austin.

"Hello Payson." Austin said. Payson and Austin are somewhat of friends, after all Austin helped Payson when she was trying to replicate Lauren's beam routine.

"How did things go with Lauren during lunch about the story thing?" Payson questioned, she knew the story, only because me Lo and Pay were playing truth or date when we were like 12 and I had to tell the most embarrassing thing, and since lauren was there, she would have known if I was lying. This was getting irritating, I just spoke to Austin about NOT to bring up the story ever again and then Payson brings it up, my luck.

"Things are fine." I said as I tried to send a signal to payson that Austin did not know the story, nor did I ever want him to know. "What's going on with you and max?" I asked payson, I don't think she really cared that Austin was here, I guess she trusts him not to blab to Max.

"Well.. We kissed at worlds, and we've kissed again since then, actually a couple of times, nothing serious though, more just like we were caught looking at each other and got caught up in the moment. So nothing that is actually real, don't tell Lauren any of this, last thing I need is for her to be butting in to my life." Said payson.

"Tell me about it!" I said referring to Lauren butting into our lives. We finished talking about the whole Max ordeal. Then we heard the doorbell ring. I got up to go let whoever was at the door in, Austin and payson remained in the back room.

"uh. Hey Kaylie" Max said as I opened the door.

" hi Kay!" Is what Lauren said as she peaked out from behind max. Did they come here together? I thought Lauren said she was letting payson have him. I am so confused right now. No, they didnt come here together, both their cars were in the driveway. Anyways I have enough drama of my own to worry about I get be worrying about which girl max decides to date, if he decides to date any. Ever since Austin told me that Max kissed him, I began to wonder if he was also leading on guys, like he was leading on Payson and Lauren. I'm pretty sure neither Lauren or Payson knew that max was Bisexual.

"Hi guys, Pay and Austin are already here. We're in the back room." I told them as I gestured for them to follow me.

Lauren then walked ahead if me as I was guiding them to the back room, she knew practically every inch of my house, whereas max had only been here twice.

"Hi Pay, hey Austin." Lauren said as she entered the room and sat down on the couch next to Austin. What? I would've thought that since everyone knew that Austin and I were going out that the seat next to Austin would be left alone and labeled as my seat. But whatever, Lauren could tease me all she wanted Austin would always be all mine, and never hers.

"Max, Lauren." Austin said as she sat down next to him. I sat in the leather chair that payson was sitting in before, somehow payson ended up switching seats to the other couch while I was getting the door. AWH she probably did that so she could sit next to Max! She does like him! As for Lauren stealing the spot next to Austin I don't care. Austin can't stand Lauren, that's why it's so funny.

"Ok, so does anybody have any ideas on what our theme should be?" Payson asked as she pulled out a notepad and a pen to write down any ideas.

"How about our theme is Vegas!?" Lauren suggested. No we were not doing Vegas.

"Any other ideas?" I asked I was so not doing Vegas.

" ok then, someone else come up with a better idea then!" Lauren snapped back, I guess she knew we all hated her idea.

" how about a under the sea theme?" Max suggested. I actually like that one.

" yea, under the sea seems like a good one, write that one down, Pay." I told Payson. After that we came up with a few more ideas but I think we all like the under the sea theme the best.

" how about we just focus in on the under the sea theme for now, we can outline what we want the routine to be." Austin said. This conversation was dragging on and I could tell that Austin wanted it to be over just as much as I did.

" Well Austin, I have a couple of ideas for it." Lauren said as she slightly tapped his shoulders. Woah, hands of my man Lo! Gosh this girl is the most flirtatious person ever!

" let's hear it" I retorted back in response to Lauren's flirtatious suggestion.

" ok, Kay, I'm the mermaid. I'll start with double illusions, and then Austin and Max will follow in doing a bunch of tumbling sequences I front of me. Then I will follow to that with a sequence that puts me in the center if the mat with Austin and Max doing flips in place while I do more double illusions..."

"Uh. Lauren? You know that me and Kaylie are in it too right?" Payson questioned. And I was wondering if she was going to include us in her 'grand plan'

" oh, I know, I didn't get there yet." Lauren said. Ok I think it's time that this meeting ended.

"On that note, we don't we continue this meeting tomorrow at the Rock?" Austin suggested, ah! Yes! Sometimes I swear he can read my mind!

" uh. Max, could you give me a ride home? My mom dropped me off here." Payson asked max, just like Austin and I told her to do before everyone else got here.

"Sure, anytime Pay." Max said as he got up from the couch.

"Bye you guys! See you all tomorrow!" Payson said as she left the room. Max said goodbye too and so did we. Once Max and Payson left, Austin and I were kind of just waiting for Lauren to leave. I know that's a little rude but we were.

"Ah. Well Kay, I'm going to take a shower upstairs now. Goodnight Lauren I'll see you tomorrow." Austin said, but it was a lie, he took a shower back at Max's before he came over. Ah ha, it was all a ploy to get Lauren to leave!

"Ok babe." I said to Austin. As he left the room.

" Well, then I guess I better go. Have fun with Austin tonight Kaylie!" Lauren said while winking. As my mom walked up behind her. Oh great! Now my mom is going to think that me and Austin are up to something devious.

"Goodbye Lauren. Always a pleasure to see you." My mom said to Lauren. Lauren left leaving my mom and I standing in the hallway.

"What's going on Kaylie? Remember what I said if you break the rules." My mom commanded me. Austin and I aren't even trying to do something and if Lauren's snide comment was going to get me in trouble then this was outrageous.

"Nothing. I swear, you know Lo. And yes I know, you made all of the rules very clear." I replied back to my mother. " Did you decide if you're going to let me go to see the concert?" I asked my mom. Hoping that she made her decision in my favor.

"Kaylie, I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to go." No. I was going I don't care what she said. How could she not let me go! I already bought the tickets and everything!

"NO! That's not fair Mom! I already bought the tickets! I'm going.!" I demanded at her. This really wasn't fair, I expected her to allow me to go.

"Kaylie, I'm not talking to you about this now." My mom replied. I wanted her to talk about and I wanted her to change her mind.

" Well then! I'm still going. I don't care if you don't want me to. I already made all the plans, and it's too late to plan another anniversary." I started to yell back at her in a hushed volume because I did not want Austin to hear.

"Kaylie. I don't feel comfortable with you traveling across the country with your boyfriend. End of story." I was going either way.

"No mom! That's not fair! You didn't even think about it!" I yelled back at her. I was so angry with her. She doesn't even realize how much Austin means to me and what he's done for me.

"Ok, I'll think about it some more then." My mom replied back. At least she would reconsider it, although it would probably take a miracle for her to change her mind. Lets hope so.

"Thank you! That's all I'm asking." Technically I was asking for her to say yes, but whatever. I walked away from my mother and climbed up the staircase in search of Austin.

"Why hello there, handsome." I said as I entered the guest bedroom and snuck up behind Austin as he was looking for an outlet to plug his laptop charger in. As I snuck up behind Austin I placed my hands on his lower waist and turned him around to place a kiss upon his lips. His lips were surprisingly soft, then again he did moisturize more than I did.

"And hello to you too, beautiful!" Austin said to me as he placed one hand on my shoulder and the other wrapped around me.

"So our anniversary is approaching.." I told Austin. "I have something special planned for the two of us..." I said very mysteriously.

"Oh really now? Is that so? It must've completely slipped my mind..." Austin jokingly stated while giving me kisses. I knew he was kidding because he never would forget about our anniversary.

"Kaylie, Austin, dinner is almost done. " My mom said as I jumped a little and turned around. Every 5 minutes when me and Austin were alone would be interrupted by her.

"God, you startled me!" I said as while my mom was walking out of the door frame and down the hallway.

"Well, then, we better go downstairs." Austin said while gently tugging on my arms in the direction of the door.

As we were finishing up dinner my mom began to ask me questions about my how my studying for finals was going. "Do you think you need a tutor?" Uhhh. I guess a tutor couldn't hurt considering I did very poorly on the practice test I took earlier. But I won't tell her about that.

"I guess a tutor wouldn't hurt." I said. I didn't want it to seem like I needed a tutor, especially in front of Austin who was straight A student and learning just came easier for him. I would suggest that Austin's could tutor me, but I don't think I'd be able to focus on much anything else besides Austin.

"I'll start making some calls tomorrow." My mom told me. Somehow she always just made a few calls and suddenly things would happen. I wonder who she would get to tutor me. Hopefully it won't be someone weird who smells bad.

"Yea, thanks mom." I said as I got up from the table and grabbed me and Austin's plates and brought them to the kitchen. Austin soon followed behind me.

"What do you say that we go in the hot tub?" I suggested to Austin while placing our dishes on the counter and wrapping my hands around his shoulders.

"That sounds like a great idea, why don't we both go change into our bathing suits." Austin said as he began to pull me towards the staircase that led to the bedrooms.

I changed into my white bathing suit, that was a triangle bikini with an off white netting on top of the white layer. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to comb through any knots I may have in my hair. I left my bedroom and walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom where Austin was. I opened the bedroom door to find Austin just finishing slipping into his swim shorts."Shall we go to the hot tub?" I said while walking over towards Austin and giving him a kiss on the lips. And we walked downstairs, outside and to the hot tub.

The water was at the perfect temperate of 101 degrees Fahrenheit. Austin slid in first and I slipped in after him. As I entered the hot tub I leaned my hands on Austin's shoulders so I wouldn't slip down the step as I finding my bearings. Going in the hot tub with Austin was enjoyable in many ways. First of all he always knew exactly what to say to make me feel calm. Second of all, anything that involved Austin without his shirt was fine by me, his body was perfect and his muscles outlined his whole frame. His abs were well defined and rock hard. Well, I guess to be an Olympic gold medalist you have to be at the top of your physical fitness. He also gave good back massages and that is just what I wanted right now. "I think you should give me a massage..." I said to Austin in my best persuasive voice.

"Oh, is that so?" Austin jokily questioned.

"Mmmhmm." I said while turning my body, so my back was facing Austin.

"Then I guess I must." Austin said while he began to push my hair out if the way and on to the side of my head. He was so perfect in every single way.

END IF CHAPTER 6


End file.
